Total Mario Island Yoshinaruto Edition
by Yoshinaruto
Summary: My version of 22 Mario characters competing for one million dollars, or coins. Same challenges, different contestents. I write it, you vote. HIATUS or whatever.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

I have made this story because people are waiting for updates on Scream (Which is now in the crossover section under Mario and Scream) and because I wanted to. Toadsworth will be the Host

of the show and there will be 22 contestants.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! …but I do own the story.

* * *

Toadsworth: Hello! And welcome to Total Mario Island! (My Version) Today we will have 22 contestants compete for 1 million dollars! Here is the list of them.

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Daisy

Yoshi

Birdo

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Dixie Kong

Toad

Toadette

Wario

Waluigi

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Goomba

Koopa

Shy Guy

Boo

Dry Bones

Rosalina

Yoshinaruto (I Couldn't think of anyone else, plus I felt like it)

Toadsworth: Who the heck is Yoshinaruto?

Yoshinaruto: I'm the writer!

Toadsworth: Oh. Anyway, here are the teams.

Blue Team:

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Daisy

Yoshi

Birdo

Goomba

Koopa

Shy Guy

Rosalina

* * *

Yoshinaruto

Red Team:

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Dixie Kong

Toad

Toadette

Wario

Waluigi

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Boo

Dry Bones

Yoshinaruto: Yay I am on Yoshi's team! :) Can we call it team Yoshi?

Toadsworth: No

Yoshinaruto: Can Yoshi be the team captain?

Toadsworth: Um, why not.

Yoshinaruto: Double Yay!

Yoshi: I must be popular.

Yoshinaruto: Yeah you were voted number one favorite character on the Mario Party website.

Yoshi: Um, okay.

Birdo: Why are you obsessed with Yoshi?

Yoshinaruto: He is my favorite O.O

Birdo: Okay then.

Yoshinaruto: Birdo, take good care of Yoshi.

Birdo: This is awkward.

Toadsworth: Anyway time to go to the first challenge!

-First Challenge-

Toadsworth: You're first challenge is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the water.

Peach: And if we refuse?

Toadsworth: Then you will probably loose the challenge.

Peach: Oh.

Toadsworth: The team with the most jumps wins.

Bowser: Hah! We are gonna beat you Mario!

Mario: Yeah keep dreaming.

Toadsworth: Okay first is the red team.

Bowser: Yeah lets do it! *Jumps in*

Bowser Jr.: I'm coming too! *Jumps and screams*

Wario: We are not loosing! *Pulls Waluigi off the cliff with him*

Donkey Kong: Lets Go! *Jumps off*

Diddy: I can't do it.

Dixie: I can't either.

Toadsworth: Then you will wait for us at the campfire.

Diddy and Dixie: Okay.

Toad and Toadette: Count us in too! *Jump off screaming*

Boo: Now way am I backing out! *Floats down off the cliff*

Dry Bones: I will too! *Jumps off but breaks into pieces when he hits the water*

Toadsworth: Okay 9 jumpers, Blue team you need 10 or all 11 to win and keep from going home.

Mario: Come on Luigi!

Luigi: But its so high.

Mario: Do you want to lose?

Luigi: No.

Mario: Then lets go!

Mario and Luigi: *Jump off screaming*

Peach: Come on Daisy!

Daisy: Um... okay I think I can do this.

Peach and Daisy: *Both jump off and scream*

Goomba, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Rosalina: *Jump and only Rosalina screams*

Yoshinaruto: *Looks down and faints but falls in anyway*

Birdo: I am so not doing that, Yoshi its up to you.

Yoshi: But I hate water.

Birdo: Its okay, if you don't do it then you won't leave.

Yoshi: *Looks down* I-i-i can try though. Step one, clear my mind, step two, walk off the edge. *He actually manages to jump off, or walk off the edge*

Toadsworth: Okay, Red: 9, Blue: 10, Blue team wins!

Birdo: You did it Yoshi!

Blue team: *Chants Yoshi's name*

Toadsworth: Okay Red team I will see you at the campfire, which one of you will go?

Yoshinaruto: Okay Vote for who you want to LEAVE the game, one vote per person, voting ends 12:00 midnight on Thursday. You can change your vote but any votes or changes after the next chapter is posted will not be counted. If there are no votes than I will extend the voting period to the next day and so on.

Here are the people you can vote for:

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Dixie Kong

Toad

Toadette

Wario

Waluigi

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Boo

Dry Bones


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

I am so sorry for the delay, I was very busy. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Toadsworth: Okay it looks like you are all here, I have Smores for everyone, except the loser. The fans have voted. There is one for Bowser, one for Bowser Jr., Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Toad, Toadette, Boo, and Dry Bones.

Wario, Waluigi, and Dixie wait nervously hoping they are still in.

Toadsworth: And Waluigi.

Waluigi: Yes!

Wario and Dixie both look at each other, they don't know who will leave.

Toadsworth: Wario has 2 votes, one of them was late so its 1 vote. Dixie, you need 1 vote to tie, or 0 to go through, and you have-

Dixie is very nervous but thinks she will stay, after all it is Wario she is against.

Toadsworth: 2 votes! Looks like your out, Wario, here is your smore.

Wario: Yay! And yummy.

Dixie: How did I get the most votes? Wario is in our group, he should be the loser!

Toadsworth: Well it was a tie, but one of the votes was late for Wario, so you are O-U-T Out!

Dixie: Oh well, bye, Diddy, Donkey Kong, I ope one of you win.

Donkey Kong: Don't worry, you can count on us.

Yoshi: Bye Dixie.

Toadsworth: What are you doing here?

Yoshi: I want a Smore.

Toadsworth: You might get one if you lose.

Yoshi: Oh.

Toadsworth: So Dixie is the first out, well that was unexpected, we all thought it would be Wario or Waluigi.

Wario and Waluigi: Hey!

Toadsworth: Who will be out next on Total Mario Island!

Yoshi: I like Smores.

Toadsworth: Enough about the Smores!

Yoshi: *Sighs and walks away*

Its short but Its just to see who gets the boot! After next chapter, voting begins again, again the voting will end at the end of Thursday, So if it is only 11:59, Go ahead and vote quickly! If you don't know how to vote, all you have to do is write a review with the person you want out, one vote can make a difference. You must be logged in for me to except it, that way I know you aren't sending more then one vote. Oh, and the votes for Wario were from Goomba Guy and me. But I think he was late.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

I will list the contestants that are still in,

Blue:

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Daisy

Yoshi

Birdo

Goomba

Koopa

Shy Guy

Rosalina

Yoshinaruto (as I said before I couldn't think of anyone else)

Red:

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Donkey Kong

Diddy

Wario

Waluigi

Toad

Toadette

Boo

Dry Bones

* * *

Toadsworth: Hello, and welcome back to Total Mario Island! Dixie was the first one to leave, but we all thought it would be Wario.

Wario: Hey!

Toadsworth: This time we will do something that isn't dangerous, just, tiring hehehe. Okay everyone time for your second challenge, and don't worry, it won't be a daredevil thing like last time. Meet me at the campfire in 1 hour.

-1 Hour later-

Mario: I wander what we are doing this time.

Toadsworth: Okay everyone, I hope you are comfortable, because this time it is a last man standing challenge.

Bowser: Yes! I am perfect for this!

Toadsworth: The last person or team standing wins!

Bowser: O.O

Peach: What?

Wario: You have got to be kidding.

Toadsworth: You can have Warm Milk to drink, and as for food, you have bread.

Dry Bones and Boo: No Problem. I don't need food.

They both look at each other after they say that.

Toadsworth: Your time starts now!

-Time: 24 hours-

Toadsworth: Everyone is still awake, well since you have made it to 24 hours here is your reward.

All: What is it? :)

Toadsworth: Slow Dance Music!

All: What?

-Time: 24 hours 1 minute-

Luigi: Mario are you still awake?

Mario: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Luigi: I guess not.

Blue: 10 Red: 10

-Time: 48 hours-

Blue: 5 Red: 3

Bowser: I am so not losing to you!

Luigi: Same here!

Then they both fall asleep.

Blue: 4 Red: 2

Toadsworth: 48 hours, time for your reword.

All: Ugh!

Toadsworth: Slow Opera Music!

-Time: 72 hours-

Blue: 2 Red 2

Yoshinaruto: So boring! I hate Opera!

Boo: Well deal with it!

Dry: Bones: Yeah this is too easy.

Then the sun comes up.

Boo: Ah! It burns! *Disappears*

Yoshinaruto: I can't take the music anymore, Yoshi rules. Zzz.

Blue: 1 Red: 1

-Time: 96 hours-

Shy Guy: I'm not falling asleep just yet.

Dry Bones: I never sleep!

Shy Guy: You have to close your eyes some time.

Dry Bones: Same too you!

-Time: 100 hours-

Toadsworth: How can they still be awake? Wait, they aren't moving.

Dry Bones: So bored.

Shy Guy: …

Toadsworth: Hello? Shy Guy, are you there?

Shy Guy: …

Toadsworth: Red Team wins!

Dry Bones : Ha!

Okay vote for who you want to leave, time expires Thursday at midnight, you can vote for the following:

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Daisy

Yoshi

Birdo

Goomba

Koopa

Shy Guy

Yoshinaruto ( I wont hurt you, but still vote for who you want outta here)


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

Are you ready to see who is out next?

* * *

Toadsworth: Hello and welcome back, its time to see who will be the first out of team blue. It is time for Smores.

Yoshi: Go Smores!

Toadsworth: There was only one vote so I will do it by giving you all Smores one by one. The-

Yoshi: Smores!

Toadsworth: The first-

Yoshi: Smores!

Toadsworth: If you quit talking you will get one!

Yoshi: Okay.

Toadsworth: As I was saying, the first one goes to … Yoshi.

Yoshi: Yum yum yum yum yum yum yum!

Toadsworth: Take the smore and be quiet!

Yoshi: Sorry. *Eats Smore in one bite*

Toadsworth: Next-

Yoshinaruto: Me?

Toadsworth: Yes.

Yoshinaruto: Yay!

Toadsworth: Luigi-

Luigi: All right!

Toadsworth: Rosalina, Koopa, Shy Guy, Peach, Daisy, Birdo, Rosalina. The final Smore goes to-

Mario looks at Goomba.

-Confessional-

Mario: I'm the first one to use this, seriously? Anyway, I'm against Goomba, I think I'll be fine, why would anyone vote me off?

-Back to show-

Goomba: Please be Goomba.

Toadsworth: Goomba!

Goomba: Yay!

Mario: What? How? Why?

Luigi: Well you were the first out last time.

Toadsworth: It was only one vote.

Mario: You people need to vote more!

Bowser: Mario is out? Vote less! :)

Mario: Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, One of you better win.

Yoshinaruto: Yoshi will! Go Yoshi! Wait I wasn't out? O.O Cool.

Peach: Bye Mario, I'll miss you!

Luigi: Bye bro!

Mario: See you at the end.

Toadsworth: Now get on the boat and go!

Bowser: Yay Mario is out!

Yoshi: O.O

Bowser: What?

Yoshi: Giant Smore!

Bowser: Ah! Get away!

Toadsworth: Who will be out next time? Will Bowser be eaten? Find out soon!


	5. Chapter 3 part 1

It is time for the next challenge!

* * *

Toadsworth: Hello, and welcome back to-

Bowser: Just tell us the challenge!

Toadsworth: Fine, your challenge will be a made up sport. Not an actual sport but it is still fun and people play it all the time.

Yoshinaruto: Dodge Ball? :)

Toadsworth: How did you know?

Yoshinaruto: Its what your description matched.

Toadsworth: Anyway, come with me.

-Dodge Ball Stadium-

Toadsworth: Okay, does everyone know the rules?

Yoshinaruto: Who doesn't?

Toadsworth: Well then, it will be 5 on 5, the number can increase if you catch the ball.

Luigi: Hey what are you good at in Dodge Ball?

Yoshinaruto: Dodging.

Luigi:Of course you are.

Toadsworth: It looks like it is Yoshi, Birdo, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy versus Bowser, Bowser Jr., Donkey Kong, Diddy, and Dry Bones. Boo you can't play because no one can hit you.

Boo: I thought so.

Toadsworth: Ready … Start!

Yoshi picks up a ball and throws it at Bowser's son, easily getting him out.

Bowser Jr.: Darn it!

5-4

Bowser picks one up and throws it at Yoshi but he dodges it just in time.

Donkey Kong throws it at Luigi and gets him out.

Luigi: Oh well.

4-4

Daisy throws one and gets Dk out as revenge.

4-3

Bowser picks 4 up and throws them all hitting everyone on the other side.

0-3

Yoshi: This isn't going to be easy.

Score: 0-1 (Best 2 of 3 wins)

Toadsworth: Next team is Yoshinaruto, Rosalina, Koopa, Goomba, and Shy Guy versus Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, and Toadette.

Goomba picks up a ball with his head and hits it toward the other team as it bounces off of them and hit the others.

5-0

Score: 1-1

Toadsworth: Whoever wins this time will win. Teams are Yoshinaruto, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, and Rosalina versus Bowser, Donkey Kong, Wario, Waluigi, and Diddy.

Yoshi throws one at Wario and successfully gets him out.

5-4

Luigi throws one at Diddy and gets him out.

5-3

Peach throws one at Waluigi and gets him out.

5-2

Donkey Kong throws one at Rosalina and she catches it.

DK: How?

6-1

Bowser throws 5 balls at the other team and manages to hit Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, Rosalina, and Daisy.

Daisy: I just got in!

1-1

Yoshinaruto: Oh great.

Luigi: Just try and catch it!

Yoshinaruto: You want me to catch that? It goes like 100 miles per hour!

Peach: The try to throw him out!

Yoshi: Or keep dodging until he gets tired!

Yoshinaruto: Well its worth a try.

He (I) Throw it in the air way above Bowser.

Bowser: That's to easy to catch.

Then as Bowser was about to catch it Yoshinaruto threw one at him and got him out.

Yoshinaruto: I did it!

2-1

Toadsworth: Team Red, its time to get eliminated.

* * *

Vote for one of the following, same deadline as before.

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Donkey Kong

Diddy

Wario

Waluigi

Toad

Toadette

Boo

Dry Bones


	6. Chapter 3 part 2

I am happy with this but how did we go from 3 votes to 6? I like it when people vote, it adds more suspense on who will leave. :)

* * *

Toadsworth: It is time for Smores!

Yoshi: Smore!

Toadsworth: Get out of here!

Yoshi: *Whimpers and walks away*

Toadsworth: It seems to be mixed votes, anyway, Smores for … … … … Donkey Kong, Diddy, Toad, Waluigi, and Bowser Jr.! That leaves Bowser, Wario, Toadette, Dry Bones, and Boo. Each had 1 vote but one had 2 votes.

Bowser: Who would vote me out? I'm awesome!

Toad: *Almost dies of laughter*

Bowser: Whatever.

Toadsworth: A smore for Toadette!

Toadette: Yay!

Toadsworth: Dry Bones!

Dry Bones: What am I gonna do with a smore?

Toadsworth: Catch it on fire and throw it at Mario when you see him again.

Dry Bones: I like that idea.

Toadsworth: Next is … … Boo!

Bowser: What? Its me or Gassy?

Wario: I'm not gassy!

*Awkward silence followed by extreme laughter*

Wario: Ugh, whatever. You are all just jealous because you aren't good looking.

*Laughter gets louder*

Bowser: I need air!

Toadsworth: And the last Smore goes to-

-Confessional-

Bowser: Why would I be beaten by gassy? I am so gonna beat him.

Wario: Bowser looks hideous and I look awesome! I am so gonna win this thing.

-Back to campfire-

Toadsworth: Bowser!

Bowser: Hah! In your face!

Wario: Whatever.

Waluigi: No!

Wario: Waluigi, you win this thing for us.

Waluigi: You can count on me.

Wario: See you later losers!

Toadsworth: What a dramatic campfire ceremony.

*Laughter Returns*

Toadsworth: Or not.

Yoshi: Smore!

Toadsworth: Any of you have any duck tape?

* * *

Yoshinaruto: Wow the amount of votes has increased, I guess more people are reading this. Btw, my poll is still open, I think I told you guys about it, Go to mu profile and at the top it should say the link, You don't have to vote on the poll, its just something to do.


	7. Chapter 4 Part 1

Toadsworth: Wario was the last to go, who will go next? First, we will do a talent contest.

Peach: Yay!

Toadsworth: Both teams have 3 hours to decide which 3 will be performing.

Yoshi: Hey I got something in my mail, *gasps* SMORES! *Eats all 10 in one bite* Yummy!

Toadsworth: Anyway, your time starts now!

-Red Team-

Donkey Kong: Okay we can not lose again!

Diddy: Agreed, we have lost Dixie and Wario already.

Donkey Kong: I can lift 100 pounds.

Toad: A lot of people can do more then that.

Toadette: I can play the Piano.

Boo: I can fly and haunt people.

Dry Bones: I can Dismantle every bone in my Body.

Bowser: Well Duh! Your Body is only Bones! I can Breath fire! :)

Toad: I say Boo, Toadette and Bowser.

Dry Bones: Sure.

Waluigi: Why not, lets do it!

-Blue Team-

Yoshinaruto: Yoshi is in!

Yoshi: I haven't even done anything yet.

Yoshinaruto: So?

Luigi: I can make green fire.

Rosalina: I can do magic! *Makes 100 Smores appear*

Yoshi: Mine! *Eats all 100 in one bite*

Yoshinaruto: Yoshi could eat a lot of things.

Peach: Well what can you do?

Yoshinaruto: I can play the recorder, I know karate, And I partially know how to play the drums. :)

Peach: Fine your in.

Yoshinaruto: I am?

Toadsworth: Okay its time! First up is red team!

Bowser: Check this out! *Burns Gigantic piece of metal*

Toadsworth: 4.

Bowser: Aw.

Toadsworth: Luigi!

Luigi: Okay! *Shoots green fire ball at wood*

Toadsworth: 3.

Luigi: I expected that.

Boo: My turn! *Goes through wall*

Toadsworth: 5.

Boo: I'm doing better then everyone else. :)

Yoshinaruto: I guess I'm up. *Starts to play the drums*

Toadsworth: Not bad, 6.

Yoshinaruto: Really? O.O

Toadette: I wanna be next. *Plays the piano*

Toadsworth: 7.

Toadette: Hah! Beat that!

Yoshi: The scores are slowly increasing.

Rosalina: My turn. *makes 10 cats appear*

Yoshinaruto: Kitties!

Toadsworth: Now that is talent, 10!

Yoshi: Smores!

Rosalina: *Makes a smore appear*

Yoshi: Its mine! *Eats smore*

Toadsworth: Well team red this is you're third loss, that's just sad. Meet me at the campfire.

Yoshinaruto: Kitties!

Toadsworth: Okay then.

* * *

Voting time! PS. I learned how to play the drums in under 10 minutes. O.O


	8. Chapter 4 Part 2

Sorry about not posting this sooner, I forgot what day it was. Yay Spring Break!

* * *

Toadsworth: It is time for one of you to leave... again.

Diddy: This is just sad. We lost again? What is wrong with us?

Toadette: Maybe we aren't working hard enough.

Donkey Kong: Just let him cll out who lost!

Toad: Fine!

Yoshi: Cheese!

Boo: What are you doing here? You won again!

Yoshi: I like smores. O.O

Toadsworth: A Smore for-

Yoshi: Smores!

Toadsworth: One more time and you are out of here!

Yoshi: Aw.

Toadsworth: A Smore for... Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong: Yes!

Toadsworth: Waluigi.

Waluigi: Who is gonna vote me out? I am the best.

Yoshi: *laughs quietly*

Waluigi: Can you just leave?

Yoshi: Maybe.

Toadsworth: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dry Bones, and Boo.

Toad and Toadette look at eachother hoping that they both make it.

Toadsworth: Toadette. Looks like its either Toad or Diddy.

-Confessional-

Diddy: Its me or the mushroom, I think I am fine.

–

Toad: Me or a monkey? I will so make it.

- Back to campfire-

Toadsworth: A vote for Diddy, a vote for Toad, another vote for Diddy, and another vote for toad. 2 Votes for both of you, the one leaving the show is...

Yoshi: Cake!

Toadsworth: ..? Anyway, the loser is... Toad!

Toad: What!

Yoshi: Cake!

Toad: Shut up!

Yoshi: Pie!

Toadsworth: Good bye Toad!

Toad: Wait- *Falls into a warp pipe*

Yoshi: Phiranha plant!

Toadsworth: So Toad is the loser of today, I wonder how Toadette will react?

Toadette: No! Toad!

Toadsworth: I expected that.

Yoshi: Go Pudding!

Toadsworth: Um, well thats the end I guess.

Yoshi: Casino!

Toadsworth: Why are you so random?

Yoshi: Toasters!

Toadsworth: Anyway, we will be back for more Total Mario Island!

Yoshi: Japanese Cats!

* * *

I think I am getting writers block, but I will try to continue.


	9. Chapter 5 part 1

I am so sad spring break is over, and I haven't been posting as many chapters because I have been busy and it wouldn't post the chapter before this for a while.

* * *

-Confessional-

Yoshinaruto: I have made it past 4 eliminations? How am I still in? Well I wonder how long it will last.

-Back to show-

Yoshi: Soda!

Yoshinaruto: Why are you being so random?

Yoshi: Why are you being so melancholy! (Melan-call-e)

Yoshinaruto: That isn't even the right meaning of the word.

-Confessional-

Yoshi: Its simple, I act stupid and no one will try and stop me from losing because I am a low threat, the at the end, I go into serious mode.

-Back to show again-

Yoshi: Candy!

Birdo: Yoshi what is wrong with you?

Toadsworth: Okay next challenge! Camp out in the woods and come back I the morning.

Yoshinaruto: Aw.

Bowser: Easy.

Toadsworth: Ready... set...Go!

-Blue Team-

Yoshi: Tents!

Yoshinaruto: Stop it!

Birdo: Yoshi we know you are just acting!

Yoshi: Oh, my cleverly unsuspected idiosyncratic (Id-eo-sin-crat-ic) plan has been discovered.

Birdo: ...What?

Yoshinaruto: Idiosyncrasy was one of my spelling words.

Peach, Daisy, Goomba, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Rosalina: O.O

-Red Team-

Bowser: It is time to win for once!

Toadette: Toad!

Bowser: My ears!

Dry Bones: Just get over it!

Bowser Jr.: I hope she gets over it right now, because I can't take it anymore!

-Night time-

Bowser: Time to got to sleep.

Toadette: Toad I miss you!

Boo: Shut it!

Donkey Kong: We are not gonna get any sleep!

Diddy: Lets just get close too the finish line and wait till morning.

Waluigi: Not a bad idea.

-Blue Team-

Yoshi: This will be to easy.

Birdo: Just go to sleep!

Yoshi: Fine!

Yoshinaruto: Maybe we want to hear a scary story.

Birdo: No!

Yoshinaruto: Okay sleep it is.

-Morning-

Yoshi: Lets hurry!

Birdo: Everyone get up!

Yoshinaruto: Its five in the morning!

Daisy: Seriously.

Birdo: Well if we ant to win, we need to go!

Yoshi: I hate mornings!

Luigi: I hate this challenge!

Peach: Birdo is right we need to go.

Yoshi: Lets go, we don't wanna lose right?

-2 minutes later-

Yoshi: Ha! We made it!

Toadsworth: Its so early.

Birdo: Thats why we got here so fast.

Toadsworth: You do know that the red team got here 4 hours ago right?

Blue Team: What?

Bowser: Later losers, Bwahahahahaha!

Luigi: First Mario, now another.

Yoshi: Please let me stay in!

Toadsworth: Another campfire ceremony, how exciting!

Peach: Well, at least we are ahead of the other team in people.

Luigi: I just hope I get to stay.

* * *

I think I am making the, too short but oh well, I didn't like the challenge so I guess I got bored with it. Vote time! It ends April 7th.


	10. Chapter 5 Part 2

Yoshi: Toasters in a casino!

Toadsworth: Which unfortunate person will be out tonight. A Smore for, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Goomba, Koopa, and Rosalina.

-Confessional-

Yoshinaruto: I knew it. I am out, I have to be out.

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

Shy Guy: No way I'm getting out, because of my awesome freakin mask, and my freakin shoes, and my freakin-

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

Birdo: I have gotta stay in, right?

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

Shy Guy: Dress, and my freakin undies-

-zzzzzzzzzzzzz-

Yoshi: Who would vote me out? Yoshinaruto said I would probably win, would I?

-zzzzzzzzzzzzz-

Shy Guy: and my freakin stubby arms, and my freakin pancakes-

-Back to show-

Toadsworth: Yoshinaruto and Yoshi, you to are-

-Confessional-

Shy guy: And my freakin Chihuahua named paco-

-Back to show-

Toadsworth: Safe.

Yoshinaruto: Huh?

Toadsworth: A vote for Birdo, another vote for Birdo, a vote for shy guy, another vote for shy guy, its a tie!

Birdo: What?

Shy Guy: and my freakin- wait what?

Birdo: Wow, I'm in a tie breaker with little stubby arms?

Toadsworth: The first person to guess what Yoshi's favorite food is wins.

Shy guy: Its fruit isn't it?

Birdo: Easy, cookies!

Shy guy: Not fair, your dating him!

Birdo: Well your dating you're freakin stubby arms!

Shy Guy: How did you know?

Birdo: O.O

Toadsworth: Goodbye shy dork! *Fires him out of canon*

Shy Guy: No!

Toadsworth: How dramatic.

Yoshi: I like freakin cameras! *Eats camera*


	11. Chapter 6 part 1

Sorry about the delay, I lost the electricity. Voting will now end Friday at midnight.

* * *

-Loser Ville-

Mario: I hate this place!

Shy Guy: And my freakin stubby arms, and my freakin pecan pie, and my freakin movie called "The freakin adventure of freakin hood and freakin dude that does not freakin remember his freakin name".

Dixie: Why does he have to be here?

Shy Guy: And my freakin talking monkey.

Wario: No! They are all out of beans!

Toad: This place only stinks because of the people here!

Shy Guy: And my freakin super deluxe platinum freakin rocket ship of freakin.

-Camp Mushroom-

Toadette: Toad!

Bowser: She has been like this for days!

*Shy Guy comes by in hot air balloon*

Shy Guy: And my freakin hot air balloon.

Yoshi: *Eats Balloon causing Shy guy to fall in the canon and get shot back to loser ville*

Bowser Jr.: Shy Guy has issues.

Waluigi: Yeah.

Toadsworth: Its challenge time!

Daisy: What on earth could it be this time?

Toadsworth: A phobia challenge!

Bowser: Dun Dun DUN!

Peach: But you don't know what we are scared of.

Bowser: Dun Dun DUN!

Toadsworth: Yes we do, hehehe, yes we do.

Bowser: Dun Dun-

Daisy: Can it! *Hits Bowser with chair*

Camera Guy: That's gonna leave a mark.

Toadsworth: Birdo! You must stay in a 5 meter radius with a snake for 5 minutes.

Birdo: No! *Faints*

Toadsworth: Yoshi, stay in a swimming pool for 2 minutes. Peach, Hug Bowser.

Peach: O.O

Toadsworth: Daisy, Stay in a Gate of 5 sheep for 3 minutes.

*All look at Daisy*

Daisy: What? Its that or eat radioactive pie!

Toadette: O.O

Toadsworth: Luigi, Go Stay in a dark room for 1 minute. Goomba, Sniff Mario's boot.

Goomba: No! The Horror!

Toadsworth: Koopa, Give up your shell for 10 minutes. Rosalina, Eat Toast.

*All look at Rosalina*

Rosalina: Its crunchy!

Toadsworth: Yoshinaruto, jump off a 50 foot diving board into a pool.

Yoshinaruto: Aw come on!

Toadsworth: Toadette, eat a rotten mushroom. Waluigi, Take a bath.

Waluigi: No! Its so clean!

Toadsworth: DK, sit next to a banana and not eat it, Diddy, same for you.

Dk and Diddy: Aw.

Toadsworth: Boo, stare at the sun. Dry Bones, Stay next to a dog for 5 minutes. Bowser, same as Luigi, Bowser Jr., same as you're dad and Luigi.

Results -._.-._.-._.-

Luigi: Pass

Peach: Fail

Daisy: Fail

Yoshi: Pass

Birdo: Pass

Goomba: Pass

Koopa: Pass

Rosalina: Fail

Yoshinaruto: Pass

-Red-

Donkey Kong: Fail

Diddy Kong: Fail

Toadette: Pass

Waluigi: Fail

Bowser: Fail

Bowser Jr.: Pass

Boo: Pass

Dry Bones: Pass

6-4

Toadsworth: Blue team wins!

Yoshinaruto: I hate Heights.

Rosalina: I hate Toast.

Yoshinaruto: …?

Toadsworth: Vote time, ends Friday at midnight.

I Won in my first sparring match in karate. O.O 3-0


	12. Chapter 6 Part 2

Toadsworth: Lets see who the loser is today.

Yoshi: Toasters from Mars!

Toadsworth: O.O Um, please leave now. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong...

Donkey Kong: Please let us be safe!

Toadsworth: You are safe. Along with... Waluigi, Bowser Jr., Boo, And Dry Bones.

Bowser: What?

Toadette: Toad!

-Confessional-

Bowser: If people vote for me, they get roasted, that's all I have to say.

-next person-

Toadette: If Toad is watching this, please.. um please... I forgot what I was gonna say!

-Back to show-

Toadsworth: 1 vote for Bowser, 2 votes for Bowser, 1 vote for Toadette, 2 votes for Toadette, and the loser is...

Yoshi: Give me a T-O-A-S-T-E-R! Toaster! Give me a S-M-O-R-E! Smore! I just wanna be a Toaster! I just wanna be a freakin freakin Toaster! Toasters will rule the world!

Shy Guy: freakin toasters, freakin cows, freakin mustard, freakin everywhere.

Yoshi: Imposter! *Kicks Shy Guy to Loser Ville*

Toadsworth: O.O Um the Loser is...

Yoshi: Freakin!

Toadsworth: Toadette!

Toadette: You people are mean! *Breaks Camera*

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Toadsworth: Um, We got the camera fixed now.

Toadette: I can't believe I was voted out. I'll show them, I'll show them all!

Toad: Toadette!

Toadette: Toad! Maybe this isn't so bad after all.

Yoshinaruto: I like Scream 4!

Toadsworth: ..? Um, this is weird.

Yoshinaruto: I am the killer! *Stabs camera with knife*

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Toadsworth: The camera is fixed again.

Yoshinaruto: Killer!

Yoshi: *Eats camera*

-The Next day-

Yoshi: I wonder if Toadette is happy.

Yoshinaruto: Sh! I am watching Scream 4!

Peach: That is a picture of a toaster!

Yoshinaruto: I knew that.

Birdo: This episode is the weirdest yet.

Yoshinaruto: No it isn't, it will get much weirder, mwahahaha!

Birdo: … Yep weird.

Toadsworth: Total Mario Island is brought to you by Wario's Magic Beans!

Birdo: I'm out of here.

Yoshi: Smores! *Eats camera again*


	13. Chapter 7 Part 1

Toadsworth: Who is ready for the next challenge?

Daisy: We are ready to win 1,000,000 coins!

Toadsworth: Well then, who likes paintball fights?

Bowser: Awesome! *grabs paintball gun and shoots it everywhere*

Peach: Bowser!

Bowser: Sorry... don't kill me!

Goomba: I'm tired of being so stubby!

Koopa: I'm tired of these challenges!

Toadsworth: Anyway, the highest amount of people on a team that is shot, loses! Begin!

* * *

Luigi: Hm, where are they?

Daisy: Maybe they are scared.

Luigi: Hey, I just saw something move!

Yoshinaruto: I am the killer! Oh, its just you to.

Boo: You can not hit me with the balls of paint!

Yoshinaruto: But I can do this! *Sucks Boo into vacuum cleaner*

Boo: No! Why must it be mushroom brand?

*Dry Bones appears behind them*

Dry Bones: Ha! I found you!

Yoshinaruto: I'm the killer! *Shoots dry bones*

Dry Bones: Aw, man!

* * *

Bowser: Come out Peach and Rosalina! And Goomba and Koopa!

Goomba: I can't hold it! I don't have hands!

Bowser: There you are!

Goomba: Aw.

Koopa: You need to be silent!

Rosalina: You just got us caught!

Peach: Guys its not his fault.

* * *

Peach: You ruined my clothes with paint!

Goomba: Goomba is sorry.

Peach: I was talking to Bowser!

Goomba: Oh, Goomba not sorry, wait, I mean-

Bowser: It wasn't meant for you, just the others. :)

Peach: I'm gonna strangle your weird turtle neck!

Bowser: Paint rules!

Toadsworth: Well, it looks like 4 people of team blue were covered in paint. And 2 people from team red were covered in paint.

Yoshi: I made a smore that shot out paint on him!

Diddy: And Dk kind of blocked the paint from me.

Donkey Kong: Can I take a shower now?

Toadsworth: No! You will meet me at the campfire!

Yoshinaruto: This part of the movie is so exciting!

Peach: Again, that is a picture of Toasters!

Yoshinaruto: You don't know everything! They are actually mutant puppies from Mars!

Peach: O.O

Toadsworth: Vote for the loser, voting ends Friday again.

Bowser: I like paint! *Shoots camera with paint ball*

Toadsworth: Cut!

Yoshinaruto: From Mars!


End file.
